The increase in popularity of the Internet has created a new global advertising market replacing billboards and magazines with transistors and HTML. While conventional advertising techniques such as newspapers and magazines themselves narrow the target audience for an advertiser, the Internet by nature does not limit the audience of a particular site.
In the beginning, content provided on the Internet was, for the most part, static content. Advertising content was set by a page author and would remain the same independent of the user viewing the site. As the technology behind the Internet evolved, more dynamic approaches were developed to allow a user to interact with a website and its content. Advertising techniques have evolved into targeted content systems, serving content to a user based on unique information, for example, past history of search terms.
Need exists, however, to provide content using a specific subset of client information. The content provided maintains its generality but is geared towards a specific subset of users. For example, the content provided to users in New York may be substantially different from the content provided to users in Miami, if the content was related to weather conditions in each city. When a user views a page with the scenario based content, the content may be suited for one or more users in a specific region. Continuing the previous example, subject matter such as current weather conditions affect a majority if not all users within a region; thus the content related to a current scenario maximizes an amount of meaningful exposure to content.